endofdaylightfandomcom-20200214-history
El-mio
Background Lord El-mio (Dario El-mio) was an only child and is the last of the once noble El-mio bloodline of wizards. His ancestors and parents held positions of power in Liers (The looking glass tower) which governed laws related to magic and its use. El-mio received half his education before war came to the towers door step and the council was dissolved. After several years of working as a stableboy in the nearby metropolis of Swordpoint he met the Sorceress Denuu Ardine. After several months of pestering the legend she reluctently agreed to take him on as a pupil. With Denuu's guidence he became a skilled albeit young wizard. However his study under the sorceress was short lived as it was not long before she kicked him out the door and told him "Go find someone who wants your help, and help them." Following this he became an adventurer... his travels took him across much of the world til he finally settled near Nice along with a few of his taveling companions. When the troubles had arisen around Nice, twenty-five years ago. He along with his closest companions at great risk to themselves fought the forces of evil and defeated the cult that had taken root in the mine. For his heroism the people of Nice pleaded with the King of Midland to name El-mio magistrate. After accepting his office he gave his best friend the position of sheriff and captain of the guard. Using his vast wealth aquired from years of adventurering he commisioned a large manor to be constructed. Then spent fifteen years and a great deal of magic to create his lab. A floating tower, a feat which to complete required the assistance of several other mages from Midland and the eastern lands. The contents of his tower is a mystery, but then again the same can be said about all magical labs. However the people of Nice trust El-mio with their safety... while age has taken its toll on the man he will still do all he can to save the people he has pledged to govern. El-mio currently is caring for a wyvern egg on the behalf of a band of heroes. Treating it as if it were his own son or daughter seeing as how the old man never had kids of his own. Speculation Lord El-Mio is the magistrate and de-facto ruler of the town of Nice. He's a powerful wizard and patron of the heroic PCs in their first mission. More about his past and motives may be revealed in the future. Lord El-Mio's Tower El-Mio's humble home looks everything but humble: For any unknown reason, most wizards choose to live in a towers of wizardry, but Lord El-Mio's (maybe due a fear of earthquakes, or to save in foundations) is a floating tower. A feat which needed the work of many asociated (magical and hard workers) Inside it there are lots of treasures, more of those are secretive as the very same wizard, but we can asume that it includes the most priced treasure that a wizard would aspire to collect: Knowledge, in the form of hundreds of books; also magical servants, in the form of some clay constructs (his buttler is one fine example of it, with a refined education) and even some nostalgy from younger, more simple and maybe happier fays, in the form of old portraits of young El-Mio, his mother, and his elder teacher. Nowadays, El-Mio has welcomed another treasure to his collection, an possibly a new companion in his lone days: Wurmple, the Wyvern. The heroes of the tale, being mostly unable to take care propertly of the still unhatched egg and the creature inside it, decided to leave him the care and raising of the creature; altought to the dismay of Brendam, the young wizard, who wanted to give a try. Maybe the whole team of heroes should have tried to use Detect Evil before making their decision... Category:NPCs Category:Town of Nice